


Dollhouse

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Obsession, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: Noah Kaiba only knows you from stolen memories, but you belong to Seto, and anything that belongs to Seto should have been his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally featured in my "Word For You And Him" collection on Luna. I feel like the word prompt for this was "Obsessive" but Luna is down, and I can't check. I'm keeping it out of the collection here as I want to leave it open for future expansion. For now, it is a one shot as I am stretched thin as it is. I do want to post it up though since it doesn't look like Luna is coming back for a while. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Noah never actually met you. You weren't present on the blimp when he forced Seto and his friends into the virtual world. You would have no reason to even know that Noah existed.

Noah knew all about you, however. While Seto had been present in his virtual world, Noah had managed to obtain access to some of his memories. You had been present in a few of those, and Noah hadn't exactly understood the feelings that you caused. He understood that you belonged to Seto in some way, but he didn’t understand how Seto felt about you. Despite his confusion, Noah thought that you were pretty, and he looked forward to obtaining you once he gained control of Seto's body.

Once Seto and his friends left, Noah realized that he would never have the chance to meet you. So he created a virtual version of you using what he'd seen in Seto's memories. A virtual you who would do anything he wanted.

But what did he want? He wasn't entirely sure.

He told you all the interesting information that he knew. You told him that you thought he was completely brilliant.

He told you what he would have done with Kaiba Corp. You agreed that he would have been a far better CEO than Seto.

You listened intently to everything he said, and you gave him all the responses that he wanted, but he still wanted more. He just wasn't sure what that meant. He felt like something was missing. He couldn’t figure out what that something was.

His dreams, if that was what they could be called, finally revealed the answer to him. During his downtime, he had visions of you gasping, panting, and moaning his name.

He hadn’t looked into sex before. There were too many other more important things that he wanted to learn about. Before his downtime visions of you, sex hadn’t seemed like anything he needed to concern himself with.

He looked into it now.

The next time he summoned the virtual version of you, he decided that he wanted to kiss you. As he looked up at you, he was suddenly aware of his virtual body and the fact that it had stayed the same age for the past few years. You were taller than he was and that wouldn't do.

His virtual body was created by his mind, so he knew that he'd be able to change it if he wanted. He knew that it was time to look his real age. He didn't realize it, but subconsciously, he was thinking about Seto while he aged himself. He ended up changing into a slightly taller, version of Seto. Naturally he still kept his seafoam green hair. He also happened to fancy that he was far more attractive.

Now that he was properly aged and taller than you, he decided it was time to try kissing. He leaned forward toward you, hesitating slightly because he wasn't quite sure what to do. He watched your eyes fall shut, just like when Seto kissed you in his memories.

When he finally kissed you, it didn't feel quite right. He'd never experienced something like this before, and he realized that his mind couldn't simulate something he had no experience with.

What he wanted was you, in person. Your actual body. He wanted to feel first hand what your lips would feel like against his own. Then he wanted to experience a few other things--he blushed to even think about it--but first he would have to find a body.

Seto was long gone, but the world was full of bodies. Bodies that had undeserving people occupying them. He wanted, no, he deserved a body more than they did.

The next time a plane flew overhead, he was going to land it like he'd landed Seto's blimp. He would force the most attractive male into one of his pods, and then he would take over that body. After that he would be free to track you down and take you.

For once, Noah was going to get what he wanted.


End file.
